


Precious Gifts

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Musician!Kara AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers babies, Katya is bizarro Supergirl, THERE SHOULD BE MORE, all the babies, g!p Astra, mentions of Majorly Judging You, mentions of supercat, there's not enough of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: Alex and Astra found each other across a galaxy and made some babies. Astra considers them, all three of them, her miracles.





	Precious Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Within the RP universe, gonna just combine them all into a series.

Alex blinked slowly, the light from the wide window facing their bed finally rousing her. She released a slow, relaxed breath as she rose up on her hands and knee, straightening her back and arching in relief. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in two weeks. She knew just who to thank for the glorious rest she just received.

Climbing off the bed she grabbed her robe, tying it shut around her waist as she made her way out of the master bedroom, eyes admiring the high ceilings, the banister as she made her way downstairs, following the musical sound of laughter and chatter. She still couldn't believe that Astra did this for her, built this massive home for _her_. She felt her chest warm and smile widen as she reached the ground floor, catching sight of her lover and their children.

The twins are still so different from each other. Jeremiah is the biggest, longer and a bit chubbier than his smaller sister. He's so calm, much like his cousin Alura, he cries when his meal is late, or if he or Aadya aren't receiving the amount of attention he deems necessary. Beyond that he is calm, but makes little coos or gurgles often. Aadya is tiny but so fierce. She refused to latch for days after her birth, worrying Alex, wondering if it was her fault for some reason that her daughter refused to feed. But apparently Alex wasn't using the 'correct' boob. Once she switched Jeremiah to the opposite breast Aadya latched immediately. Apparently her children were already going to be a little difficult.

Astra was laying on the ground on her stomach, one hand each on her children's bellies, fingers stroking soothingly as they relaxed and wriggled minimally on their backs. "You are so precious, my little ones. I will probably always tell you you're my miracles... _our_ miracles." She smiled, removing her hands to sit up and move closer, blowing gently raspberries on naked tummies, causing their tiny fit to kick. Astra smiled goofily, absolutely in awe and so very proud to be a parent, a mother. "We almost lost one of you...It broke me, my darlings, I won't ever lie about that. I promise, though, absolutely, that I will be good for you. You're all I've ever wanted in my life, you and your mother...you're my world now, and always." She smiled, gently lifting her diapered newborns into her arms, carefully cradled against her chest. "Would you like me to sing to you?" She pressed soft kisses to their foreheads as they cuddled in happily, fed and changed and clean, it was near their time to nap. As Astra sang she very slowly floated up, towards their shared bassinette in the corner.

Alex waited until Astra settled her babies in their bed, resting in shaded sunlight near the window, knowing they slept longer and deeper within the strength giving light. "You're so good with them, baby..." Astra jumped a little, but smiled as she saw Alex in the entranceway to the living room. The older woman approached her partner, gathering her close and kissing her soundly.

"They're so easy to love...how could I strive to be anything else with them?" Alex smiled, arms winding around her neck, Astra's hands at her hips. "I made you breakfast, Brave One, if you'd like to eat?" Alex smiled and nodded, leaning up again to give Astra another kiss, slow, tender.

"Thank you. Will you be joining me? Or will I be eating alone? Much like I woke up?" She teased, Astra leading the way to the table against the far wall. Astra blushed slightly, using her eye lasers to reheat their breakfast.

"I wanted to make sure you had sufficient rest. You nearly fell asleep feeding them yesterday." Alex nodded, smiling softly.

"I was teasing, Astra. Thank you...I feel much better, now. Any plans for today?" Astra nodded, smiling softly.

"Yes, actually. Kara and Cat wish to visit, to introduce Alura to her little cousins. Alura and Lucy as well, Alura was very excited on the phone." She remembered when everyone initially visited the new family, but that was brief as the twins required a lot of rest, not to mention Alex herself. So they'd respected the In-Ze Danvers clan to rest and recuperate and get to know and bond with their babies.

Alex smiled brightly. "That sounds lovely, a little family gathering. Will Susan and Katya come?" Astra nodded.

"They will try. They work a long shift today so we may not see them until later, if not until tomorrow." Alex nodded, finding this conversation almost surreal.

To think! Not 10 months ago she was holding a huge crush for the alien across from her. She was uselessly gay, her sister a struggling musician. Now? Now they've started families, new friendships, reconnected with old family. It's...it's amazing. Alex would have it no other way. 


End file.
